


Never Gonna Leave Y'

by kelieah



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: While on the run with Arvin Russell after his antics back at the small towns, you both find out an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Original Female Character(s), Arvin Russell/Reader, Arvin Russell/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Never Gonna Leave Y'

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.6k
> 
> A/n: I love Arvin with my whole heart, ugh. I'll definitely be posting a lot of Arvin fics. Happy reading! :)

You lean against the wall of the gas station’s bathroom with trembling hands. You look down at the item in your hands and look away in pure fear. You press your lips tightly together and close your eyes, causing more tears to stream down your cheeks. You hold in your cries and inhale deeply, wiping your nose. 

Now is not the right time. It is definitely not the right fuckin’ time. You thought to yourself. He’s gonna leave me. Ain’t no way, he’d. Fuck. I don’t know how he’s going to react. I can barely read him during a date or somethin’. Shit.

After running off with Arvin away from Meade because of previous situations, the two of you had planned to run as far away as you could. Though he didn’t want you to come, he didn’t want you to throw your life away just to run off with him, some broken criminal he thought. But you were just as stubborn as him, you never saw him as a criminal and you knew damn well that Arvin is the love of your life. You just never got around to telling him that exactly.

These are cheap as hell anyway. They aren’t accurate. Right? Your head swirls with thoughts as you held the positive pregnancy test.

Someone slams their fist repeatedly on the door, causing you to jolt and almost drop the test. “Jesus! What!? I-I’m pissin’!” you raise your voice at the person behind the door.

“You been in there for twenty damn minutes,” Arvin grumbles and pulls away. “Thought y’ died or something,” he exhales in relief, feeling somewhat comfort in hearing your voice.

“How would I die in a bathroom you fool,” you wash your hands and stuff the test back in the box, placing it in a paper bag. You open the door and face him, “What?”

He frowns in response and leans close as if he were trying to read you. You stood your ground and crossed your arms, glaring at him. “You got something on your face,” he mutters, close enough you felt his breath on your lips.

Your teeth tug at the bottom of your lip, “Are y’ gonna tell me what it is or waste time standing in front of this bathroom?”

He rolls his eyes and backs up, “I was just gonna say you got a whole lot of beautiful on your face. Forgive me for tryin’ to be smooth,” he holds up his hands in defense.

Your attitude instantly washes away as a small smile tug at your lips, “C’mon, we gotta go,” you walk ahead of him, brushing your shoulder against his as you do.

“Y’ know you’re one to talk about wasting time. Swore you spent a whole day in there,” he watches you walk off and follows, his eyes gazing at your figure for a moment.

“Shut up,” you huff and glance back at him, surprised to catch him staring. “W-What?”

“I said earlier, you’re beautiful,” he shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pocket, walking off to the side of the car.

You turn red once again and walk around, entering the passenger’s seat. He closes the door and holds up a paper bag, “Managed to get us some food, ain’t the best but it’s something.” You smile softly and nod as he tosses it to the backseat.

On the first day of the run, after Arvin killed Bodecker, you both managed to trade with someone for a car. You gave them your necklace, which you and Arvin both knew costed a fortune but all you wanted was to get him to safety. Arvin still could never understand why you do the things you do for him. Though at the same time, he’d do the same exact for you.

As you both were back on the road, you were about to doze off until Arvin piped up. “Are y’ okay?” he murmurs and glances at you, with a hint of concern pooling his eyes.

“Hm? Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?” you yawn and lean on the window, looking at the empty road ahead.

“I know somethin’ was wrong back at the gas station, I heard you cryin’ before I knocked,” he says quietly and averts his eyes in a different direction.

“Knocked? More like beat up the door-” you retort jokingly.

“Y/n.”

You let out a deep sigh, knowing he wouldn’t drop the subject. “Y’ remember that night.”

“That night?”

“That night. M’ when we, y’ know,” you breathe out, the memories flashing through your mind. 

It was the day he came back from beating up those boys and dropping off Lenora at home. He was all beat up and exhausted so he decided to see you, he needed to see you. He always came to see you because you kept him at peace, but that night was different. He needed your help, your comfort. However, without realizing, he wanted more. 

Typical light-hearted bickering was exchanged as you helped him clean up and care after his wounds. Though, the air was different that night. The tension was thick, the yearning was clear and the craving was mutual. The both of you don’t know how it happened. How your lips ended up against each other, fit and molded perfectly together. How your hands explored each other so easily and so guiltlessly. How to this day you still felt each others touch burning on each other’s skins. How it was very clear, what had happened between the two of you. You both had quite obviously made love, yet. You both never brought it up after. 

Even now, too scared to say anything, and as if there was a God above. This possible bundle of something you didn’t want to admit, in your stomach, could represent what you both shared for each other, what you both couldn’t admit, love.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmurs quietly and begins to slow down on the road. “Are y’ regretting-”

“Never. I’d never regret what we did that night,” you quickly cut him off and fiddle with your hands. “I-It’s just,” you stammer and try to find words to break the news. “U-Uh I don’t know, I-I,” you begin to tear up, your throat beginning to feel like it’s swelling up and you choke on your words.

Arvin instantly pulls over and within a second, his hands are cupping your face. “Darlin’ breathe,” he looks at you straight in the eyes. You shakily inhale and nod against his touch. “Breathe with me,” he gently caresses your cheek. You close your eyes and breathe with him while focusing on his breathing. 

“I’m so sorry,” you crumble in front of him, letting a sob escape your lips. His eyebrow knit in concern and he unbuckles your seatbelt, bringing you close.

“Why are y’ sorry?” he tucks a hair behind your ear, rubbing your back as you shuffle on his lap.

You shake your head and attempt to pull away, but his arms were secure around you. “A-Arvin,” you whine and he laughs softly.

“Talk to me, I got you,” he leans down and tilts your chin up so that you’d look at him. “M’ kay?”

“M-M’ kay,” you push his arms off of you and hold his hands. “I-It’s just the timing is horrible. A-And we’re on the damn run for cryin’ out loud. We d-don’t even know what’s going on between us and y-you don’t, I just d-don’t. I don’t want you to leave me, after everything we’ve been t-through together,” you shake your head and press your lips together to prevent yourself from breaking down again.

“What-?” he tilts his head as he glances down at your soft hands, holding his ever so gently.

“I’m pregnant,” you hesitantly announce to him, looking away.

His heart stops and he glances at you with widened eyes. “T-Tell me y’ not joking.”

Too afraid to look his way, you shake your head in response. “M’ not joking.”

“T-Tell me y’ not damn joking.”

“I’m not damn-” you gasp in shock as he pulls you into an embrace. “I’ve never been so fucking happy in my life, I swear doll,” he whispers into your ear. 

Immediately relief washes over you and you hug back as your life depended on it, “You’re not g-gonna leave me?” you whimper.

“You dumb girl, I would never leave you. Even if y’ test me sometimes,” he pulls away and cups your cheek, wiping away your tears.

You smile brightly, laughing half-heartedly, and glance at him, “I-I’m, w-why?”

“Why?” he chuckles, adoring your little confused face. “Remember when we got picked up by that hippie?” 

You giggle at the memory, watching him yawn crazily and doze off in the passenger’s seat. “Yes?”

“Well, while I was tryin’ my best not to sleep next to a stranger. I was thinking about us. I-I was thinkin’ about our future. Whether I’d better be off in the war or startin’ a family. W-With you, n’ possibly becoming. Y’ know, your husband,” he feels himself become flustered at the thought.

“Oh fuck you, Arvin,” you burst into tears which takes him aback.

“M’ sorry?”

“I-I love you,” you huff out and wipe away your remaining tears, looking over at him. You watch his lips slowly grow into a wide smile.

“I love you more damnit, c’mere,” he says breathlessly and pulls you closer onto his lap. You both lean close and lie your foreheads against each other, noses brushing. “Y/n, please know that. I’d never- I’m never,” he trails off, muttering against your lips.

“Never?”

“I’m never gonna leave y’,” he says proudly before hugging your waist close and connecting his lips with yours.


End file.
